Fluids are located underground. The fluids can include hydrocarbons (oil) and water, for example. Extraction of at least the oil for consumption is desirable. A hole is drilled into the ground to extract the fluids. The hole is called a wellbore and is oftentimes cased with a metal tubular structure referred to as a casing. A number of other features such as cementing between the casing and the wellbore can be added. Also, completions tubing and devices can be located inside the casing. The wellbore can be essentially vertical, and can even be drilled in various directions, e.g. upward or horizontal.
Once the wellbore is cased, the casing is perforated. Perforating involves creating holes in the casing thereby connecting the wellbore outside of the casing to the inside of the casing. Perforating involves lowering a perforating gun into the casing. The perforating gun has charges that detonate and propel matter through the casing thereby creating the holes in the casing and the surrounding formation and helping formation fluids flow from the formation and wellbore into the casing.
Sometimes the formation has enough pressure to drive well fluids uphole to surface. However, that situation is not always present and cannot be relied upon. Artificial lift devices are therefore sometimes needed to drive downhole well fluids uphole, e.g., to surface.
One such artificial lift device is a gas lift. A gas lift forces gas downhole and into the well fluids to lower the density of the well fluids thereby assisting lifting to the surface. Involved with gas lifts can be, for example, gas lift valves.